


My Use For You. Short

by Darkwater37 (Palefire73)



Category: Loki - Fandom, odin - Fandom
Genre: Inferred incest but not really because odin is not Loki's father, Loki's vulnerability, M/M, Odin's inappropriate feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Darkwater37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short about Odin's dark thoughts towards Loki which he caves in to and puts into practise.</p><p>This material is not for those who are easily offended or faint of heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Use For You. Short

The All Father watched as Loki's lips were sewn up. The little bastard deserved it! The problems he insisted on causing...

 

Yet, those lips... Pale and thin, yet sensuous in how they moved at times. Even when they curled in contempt at his King.

 

Odin felt a shudder, yet tried to maintain his regal poise as the punishment was meted out. Brokkr and Sindri held the shrieking God down as they used Sindri's awl and a leather thong to bind his lips. Blood burst from the ragged and brutally inflicted wounds on Loki's mouth and his voice was muffled as the two Svartalheimian dwarves tugged hard on the sanguineous strips of cured cow skin to close that insidious portal.

 

Then his stomach dropped.

 

The undeniably beautiful God of Lies and Mischief, the Master of Trickery, looked at him desperately from those sparkling emerald eyes.

 

_"Please, Father!"_

 

The silent plea resounded in Odin's mind in those soft velvet tones. In that voice that affected him so infuriatingly. That voice which insinuated itself into his mind at the most inopportune times - even when he made love to his wife or fucked mindlessly with one of the courtesans at his disposal. Dammit all to Helheimr - he had even taken to enjoying a certain eunuch to try to alleviate these improper thoughts. The slave-boy was purposefully an illiterate who had been muted through the removal of his tongue to ensure utter discretion. Odin's perverse - in his own mind - impulses which drove him to want to have sexual relations with another man must remain completely secret, especially as he was the absolute image of the Prince he had brought back from Jotunheim all those years ago.

 

A mad scramble and kicking out of limbs from Loki to try to stop his final punishment being completed brought Odin's thoughts back into the room and he saw the dwarves stand back from their handiwork.

 

"That'll teach you, you fucking liar!" Sneered Brokkr.

"Yeah! Try to spin us another tall tale now, you shit!" Added Sindri, kicking Loki in the ribs as he knelt before them breathing heavily through his nose as the crimson blood formed pendulous drops on his chin only to fall to the floor where they splashed up onto his black leather trousers in a pattern of red gore.

"Enough!" Called Odin. "You have punished him for his crime. Now - begone!"

The two dwarves looked at him suspiciously, but were content to go. No one would try to get one over on them again after this. Picking up their things, they bowed briefly to the All Father and left to go back to their realm.

Odin eyed up his adopted kin, who knelt on the floor dejectedly, his head bowed to hide the shame of his sewn lips.

 

Those lips...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A hand caressing the back which ached from being in an awkward position was what roused Loki from his troubled slumber. _What was this?_  Then another more immediate thought: _Ahhh! Fire!_   His mouth burned with dry pain as the bloody scabs around the thick leather thong split and the pain shot through him. Yet, those large and somewhat roughened hands began to stroke his skin and to knead his aching muscles and the tortured thoughts banished all suspicion as the stiffness began to dissipate and ease off. In the darkness of the not uncomfortable cell he had been given, he could not see who his visitor was and just right now he did not care. The strong hands were relieving him of the tension that had built up during the torturous punishment he had suffered for cheating the dwarves and he welcomed it. It must be an admirer of sorts. He laid on his bed and appreciated the attentions, wishing his mouth was free so he could thank his unseen carer.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Oh Gods! That soft pale skin clothed such a perfectly formed lean and muscular frame! This Godling he was massaging was just beyond reckoning!

 

Odin dug his hard fingers deep into the tense flesh and loosened up Loki's fraught tension, giving the Trickster some relief from his unfortunate situation, but in turn, the All Father was finding his own reaction to what he was doing was completely inappropriate.

_It was wrong!_

Yet, was it? A muffled sound of appreciation came from the black haired God who lay there on the bed allowing him to touch him so, and Odin's loins stirred.  And therein lay the problem. The very reason he had favoured his elder sons and had tried to somehow drive this one from him. He felt no attraction to Tyr. No attraction to Thor - of course not - they were of his own flesh! Yet Loki.... What was it about Loki? The Norns, the Gods... the entirety of the Nine knew Odin had tried to remain distant from the Liar, yet it was to no avail. The truth was that Loki's natural affinity to the.... more delicate arts and his interest in studying Seidr, dance, knife skills, herb-lore; all this and more which indicated a more feminine nature than would normally be accepted in a potential King of Asagrd - it all added to his damnable attraction! He traced his hand from a knotted shoulder and down along the neat spine, across the skin which was so arousing to touch and down to the taught buttocks of the slim athletic man beneath him. He knew now that his actions had alerted the God of Lies to the fact that the person attending to his aches and pains had more on his mind than just helping him to be rid of his discomfort, but what could he do?

 

Loki was in a cell in the dungeons of Asgard with his mouth sewn shut.

 

Odin decided the time time was now.

"Loki." He said the name as he meant it for the first time. Not as a son. Not even as a brother. No - this time it was said as he really meant it. As a potential lover. "Loki."

A puzzled, muffled sound came from the younger man beneath him, yet Loki could not move now that Odin was sitting on him. Loki was face down and Odin was sitting on the very top of his legs as he leant his weight down through his arms and into the fingers which were easing the tension from the Trickster's shoulders and back.

"Does that feel good?" Odin asked, as he massaged the hard muscles. "I want to make you feel better, Loki. I only suffered the dwarves treatment of you because  I did not want the situation to escalate. Yet..." He paused, unsure as to how to continue. "Loki, I need to apologise to you. All these centuries of my behaviour towards you... I... I do not know why..." The All Father sighed as he struggled again, "I should never have declared you as a son! I know now why I looked into the Chaos. I know now who I saw in you, yet I could not bring you to Asgard as I truly wanted you. I was weak..." He played his fingers over the flawless pale skin of the body Loki had assumed upon entering the physical plain. " I wanted you by my side! But I already had Frigga and Tyr and Thor... The only way to keep you in Asgard was as a son, yet... Yet I would rather have had you as a consort. There, I have said it!"

 

Odin fell silent and, underneath him, he felt the body of the devastatingly handsome and alluring God of Lies grow still, as if he was waiting for what was to happen next.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

At the words of the powerful All Father above him, Loki grew silent. What was this? _Had the last thousand or so years been a fucking waste of his physical time?_ Just what did Odin want? And why had he not been honest about it from the start of things? The God of Fire, born of the realm of Chaos was not scared of any physical experience! It was all new and to be embraced. Why had Odin held back?

 

Loki waited patiently for his so-called father to say something, but it was not words that Odin expressed next. The mighty God began to run his hands over Loki's skin again, and he seemed to have made a decision. This time he touched Loki differently. He was more gentle. He caressed rather than massaged, He leaned in and breathed deeply of the scent of Loki's skin and then moved off him.  He positioned himself on the bed alongside Loki's supine form and caressed him, encouraging him to move one leg up to expose his sex, whereupon he began to rub at the base of Loki's manhood, gently grasping his taught balls and massaging them deliciously, causing Loki's cock to pulse with anticipation and to grow hard. The first instinct of the God of Lies was to jerk out of the control of the All Father. This was wrong! His mouth was bound tightly, meaning he could not cry out for help - yet who would come anyway? He was in Odin's private dungeon! The God had come to him in the velvet dark and had begun to make him feel good. They were not related. Could Loki use this to his advantage? And yet Odin's attentions were so fucking good! How did the old man know just where to touch, how firmly, and how - Loki tensed in sudden shock as Odin's fingers penetrated him - _oh by the Gods!_ \- how deeply, how deliciously wrongly? Loki's body jerked involuntarily as the All Father explored and found his prostate and began to stimulate him. 

 

_Fuck it!_

 

Loki wanted it. He wanted it. And now. But what could he do? His mouth was sewn shut in the most barbaric way and he had no way of communicating verbally.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Odin grinned as the younger God's body tensed around his fingers momentarily before he began to grind his hips in a way that invited him to explore him more deeply. He felt himself harden as the thought of fucking the deliciously beautiful God beside him grew. Loki wanted this too. He moved his hand back to Loki's cock and felt it hardening, the pre-cum lubricating the perfectly shaped head and causing his own excitement to grow further.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As Odin continued to stimulate his manhood, Loki found it impossible to stop his reactions and he felt himself grow harder under the adroit administrations of Odin's large hand. Almost unintentionally, he bucked against the thick fingers surrounding his manhood, craving more stimulation, wanting them to surround his hot and hard flesh, wanting them to stroke him into a sexual frenzy.

Wanting them to make him come hard. He reached out to try to search out his father's manhood, to return the stimulation and to show just what it was he now wanted.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Odin felt Loki's hand reaching round to him and he allowed the smooth long fingers to encircle his own erection, slick with pre-cum and aching to be enveloped in warm muscular walls of willing flesh. He knelt up and moved back behind Loki and pulled his legs further apart, bring one up and exposing his... holes...? The split-second puzzlement quickly vanished as Odin was reminded that this agent of Chaos had taken on the physiology of a species he did not fully understand and his arousal grew. He had a choice, it seemed. The tight virginal hole of a man - or that of a woman. Neither, it seemed, had ever been breached. Bringing his fingers backwards from the base of Loki's rock hard penis, he dipped them into the younger God's behind and stimulated his prostate, causing him to buck backwards and moan through his stitched mouth. Not being able to hold back any more, Odin held Loki open to him and sank his erection into his female opening, eliciting an anguished scream from the Jotunn as he broke his virginity. The sounds only inflamed his lust and he began to pound into the Trickster's tight and yet welcoming flesh, feeling round to sink fingers into the other entrance to massage at his gland. 

 

Oh, by the Norns! This was as nothing ever before! To be taking a male creature as a female, yet to be able to stimulate him at the same time both externally on his own hard manhood and internally on his gland was so exotic and erotic! Odin hardly knew what to do to Loki's body next as he began to fuck him harder in his excitement.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Loki was a mess of sheer sexual experience underneath the thrusting form of the All Father. The mighty god seemed to have hold of him everywhere! The heavy panting above him told him Odin was close to climaxing and Loki arched his back, allowing him the deepest access into his female parts as he could while thick fingers penetrated his other entrance and stimulated him there. And even more! Odin's other hand encircled his manhood, stroking it splendidly in rhythm to his efforts and Loki felt a climax approaching like no other he had felt before. His mouth was on fire as he tried to prevent his natural need to open it wide and cry out his ecstasy. All he could do was open himself up to the All Father moving above him to allow him to bury himself as deeply and as vigorously as he could inside. A tightening around the base of his manhood and his balls began and he groaned against the leather constraints of his lips. The anguished sounds seemed to stimulate the movements of his so-called father, who was now thrusting hard into his female opening whilst fingering his male opening and stroking his manhood vigorously. If nothing else, Odin was extremely talented sexually!

 

Oh gods! He was going to climax! All the stimulation was reaching a crescendo in his body and he tightened around Odin's hard thrusting cock. His body wanted this! His body wanted Odin's seed!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Despite the thick leather holding his lips together, Loki was making the most exquisite noises and Odin's passion was inflamed even further. He leaned heavily over Loki's back, pumping his hips hard towards the younger God, filling him with every movement. He had wrapped his arms around Loki, one hand encircling his hard member and stroking it firmly towards a climax, and the other exploring his other entrance and stimulating him further. Desperate breaths escaped Loki, the pitch growing higher and higher as he grew nearer, and Odin finally lost control, fucking him hard, giving him all of himself. His climax crashed around him and he ejaculated hard into Loki as he finally brought the younger god to his own climax, causing him to come into the All father's hand and making his internal walls pulse intensely, making Odin's experience even better. The two men panted hard; Odin through his gaping mouth and Loki through flared nostrils as his lips strained against the biting restraints of the leather thongs. The sensation of Odin withdrawing from his female opening stung terribly; his so-called father having taken his virginity in that regard and he simpered unintentionally.

 

"I'm sorry Loki." Said Odin breathlessly, "I was not aware..."

Yet what could Loki say? Coming down very quickly from the sexual high, Loki curled up and refused to face the All Father, reaching out for a blanket and drawing it around him. 

 

Odin pulled on his clothes rapidly, unable to find any words worth saying and looked at the huddled figure in the corner of the cell. After a few moments, he sighed and left, having failed to think of anything he could say after such an experience.

 

Back in the cell, Loki leaned into the wall of the cell and tried to use his Seidr to calm the pain in his lips. He needed to be rid of these bonds.

 

Next time, he wanted to be able to cry out to his lover as he fucked him. Next time he wanted to scream Odin's name....

**Author's Note:**

> Pale did not like this. She doesn't like anyone threatening her muse, but as I do what I want , I wrote it anyways....


End file.
